Semiconductor elements, particularly transistors, thyristors, and the like, become hot during operation due to inherent losses within the semiconductor. It is known to intimately associate the semiconductor chip itself with heat sinks and heat radiators, for example finned radiators, and other heat transmitting elements which are capable of transferring the heat which is generated within the component to external heat sinks or radiators. In one such structure, the semiconductor is plate-like and is secured to a heat transmitting element which, itself, may operate as a heat sink. The semiconductor is located in lateral position on the heat sink element by a plastic housing, and pressed against the heat sink by a spring. In transistors, for example of the type TO 220, or SOT 93, which have housings which may heat substantially for short periods of time, the cooling element attached to the housing is not sufficient to carry off all generated heat.